superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening Quotes
Beginning with ''Murder in Small Town X: Nevada'', every episode has regularly featured an opening quote. This page contains those quotes, divided up by season, and further divided up by episode. ''Murder in Small Town X: Georgia'' was the first season to feature quotes, though they were all used in later seasons and have been lost. ''Murder in Small Town X: Rhode Island'' Rhode Island was the first season to feature quotes, though only in the finale. 'Episode 7: ''The Broken Heart's Club "Love's an excuse to get hurt. And to hurt." - Conor Oberst '''Episode 8: ''St. Valentine's Night "I just realized one should never suspect the person who seems most guilty." - Lisa Morgan, ''The Haunted Honeymoon ''Murder in Small Town X: Nevada'' 'Episode 1: ''A Superior Death "I was born and raised in the high desert of Nevada in a tiny town called Searchlight. My dad was a hard rock miner. My mom took in wash. I grew up around people of strong values - even if they rarely talked about them." - Harry Reid '''Episode 2: ''Endangered Species "Do you cry that you find no answers? By what means did you hope to find them? You reject your tool of perception - your mind - then complain that the universe is a mystery." - Ayn Rand, ''Atlas Shrugged 'Episode 3: ''Fire Storm "There's no need to make a major case out of it. Every small town has its shortcomings. Some small towns have a problem with the kids running off the the big city, other small towns might have worries about a drought affecting the crops, one of ours just happens to be a mindless killing machine who feeds on our fear." - Udell Grimmett, Wigfield '''Episode 4: ''Ill Wind "I resent the implication that I am murdering people for their cars, if that is indeed what they are implying, which would make perfect sense because, let's face it, how am I getting all these cars?" - Burchal Sawyer, ''Wigfield 'Episode 5: ''Blood Lure "And of course there're those stories about the Wigfield Maniac, how there's a madman in town, but I don't believe it's real. I think somebody is killing folks just to scare people." - Carla Port Hollinger, Wigfield '''Episode 6: ''Hard Truth "The first thing we as a town have to do is get our priorities straight and clean up this place, or we will never get the tourist trade back. Top of my list is to find out who's killing all these people." - Hoyt Gein, ''Wigfield 'Episode 7: ''Flashback "Clearly this is a person who is a local and familiar to everyone or a stranger just passing through whose movements remain a mystery. Another pattern is that the murders occur at night with the exception of those that happen in the daytime with the sole exception to that exception being the string of dusk and dawn killings." - Hoyt Gein, Wigfield '''Episode 8: ''Hunting Season "It is the reader's duty to suspect everyone." - Mantra of Detective Fiction [[Murder in Small Town X: Connecticut (Season 7)|''Murder in Small Town X: Connecticut]] 'Episode 1:''Night Sins "Well, someone's got to break the ice, and it might as well be me. I mean, I'm used to being a hostess, it's part of my husband's work. And it's always difficult when a group of new friends meet together for the first time, to get acquainted. So I'm perfectly prepared to start the ball rolling. I mean, I have absolutely no idea what we're doing here. Or what I'm doing here, or what this place is about, but I am determined to enjoy myself. And I'm very intrigued, and oh my this soup is delicious, isn't it?" - Mrs. Peacock, Clue '''Episode 2: ''A Thin Dark Line "Scooby Doo, where are you?" - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, ''Scooby Doo 'Episode 3: ''Dark Horse "Swing your razor wide, Sweeney! Hold it to the skies! Freely flows the blood of those Who moralize!" - Sweeney Todd '''Episode 4: ''Kill the Messenger "I often feel that worse than the most fiendish Nazis were those Germans who went along with the persecution of the Jews not because they really disliked them but because it was the thing." - Christopher Isherwood 'Episode 5: Guilty as Sin "I'm an outcast. Nobody will talk to me. It's just like The Scarlet Letter, the only difference being that my isolation is due to narrow-minded people refusing to think as individuals condemning an innocent without having accurate information. In The Scarlet Letter, the woman is shunned because she is a harlot. She deserved what she got. I think she came onto a priest or something." - Russel Hoakes, Wigfield '''Episode 6: ''Prior Bad Acts "Now Jerri, I know you're having family problems at home, but if you can't check your baggage at the door before rehearsal, then I will find someone else, somebody who doesn't have a family." - Geoffrey Jellineck, ''Strangers with Candy 'Episode 7: ''Ashes to Ashes "It is true, of course, that I have lived what is called a very uneventful life, but I have had a lot of experiences in solving different little problems that have arisen." -Jane Marple, The Tuesday Club Murders "These little grey cells. It is up to them." - Hercule Poirot, The Mysterious Affair at Styles '''Episode 8: ''Dust to Dust '''Dorothy Zbornak': Last evening, at dinner, when Ms. McGlynn saw Blanche give Kendall Nesbit her key, she was furious. She dropped a steak knife into her purse- Sophia Petrillo: Big deal. I took a whole place setting. Dorothy Zbornak: NOT NOW, MA! - The Golden Girls "Maybe that bloody dagger will lead us to the murder weapon!" - Rose Nylund, The Golden Girls ''Murder in Small Town X: Alabama'' 'Episode 1: Gone'' "What does a man do when before his eyes, he sees the vision of a new hope dawning on his toiling, agonizing brothers? What does a man do, when at last he is realizes that his suffering is caused not by cruelty of fate, but by the injustice of his fellow human being? What does a man do when he sees those dear to him starving, when he himself is starved? What does he do? What does he do?” - Emma Goldman '''Episode 2: ''The Survivor's Club '''Eric Gotts': “Why do they always sacrifice the pretty ones?”''' ' '''Jaye Tyler': “I guess killing pretty people is easier than killing ugly people. Although, you’d think the opposite would be true.” - Wonderfalls 'Episode 3: ''The Next Accident “You’re sister’s not a cold-blooded murderer. She’s never been a planner.” - Karen Tyler, Wonderfalls '''Episode 4: ''The Third Victim '''Fat Pat': “Hey Jaye, what happens to a caterpillar when you take it out of its cocoon before it’s a butterfly, huh?” ' ' Jaye Tyler: “Isn’t it like a worm with flippers?” ' ' Fat Pat: “Yes smartass, I am like a worm with flippers. Thanks a lot. You are so vile.” - Wonderfalls 'Episode 5: ''Hide Boggis and Bunce and Bean One fat, one short, one lean Those horrible crooks So different in looks Were nonetheless equally mean - Roald Dahl, The Fantastic Mr. Fox '''Episode 6: ''Alone '''Chip Sutphin': “Tell me the truth, Mom. Are you a serial killer?”''' ' '''Beverly Sutphin': “Chip, the only serial I know anything about is Rice Krispies!” - Serial Mom 'Episode 7: ''The Killing Hour THERE IS NO MORE TIME, EVEN FOR CAKE. FOR YOU, THE CAKE IS OVER. YOU HAVE REACHED THE END OF CAKE. - Death, Night Watch 'And he goes around killing people?' said Mort. He shook his head. 'There's no justice.' Death sighed. NO, he said, THERE'S JUST ME. - Mort '''Episode 8: ''Say Goodbye '''Edina Monsoon': “This bit, over here… this is sort of… this is a corpse in an oaken open oblong coffin, with silken… it’s a dead body, Pats.”''' ' '''Patsy Stone': “Yeah, but is it art?” - Absolutely Fabulous ''Murder in Small Town X: Hawaii'' 'Episode 1: ''Cast the First Stone “Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.” - George Santayana '''Episode 2: ''Legacy of Lies “No man leaves where he is and seeks a distant place unless he is in some respect a failure.” - James A. Michener, ''Hawaii 'Episode 3: ''A Kiss Goodbye “He who has overcome his fears will truly be free.” - Aristotle '''Episode 4: ''The Power of One “Beware: “In revenge and in love woman is more barbarous than man.”” - Nietzsche 'Episode 5: Fade to Grey “Clever tyrants are never punished.” - Voltaire '''Episode 6: ''Mourning the Little Dead “They sicken of the calm, who knew the storm.” - Dorothy Parker 'Episode 7: Touching the Dark “Any serious attempt to try to do something worthwhile is ritualistic.” - Derek Walcott '''Episode 8: ''Dangerous to Know “Learning is like a jigsaw puzzle. When you first lay the pieces out, it doesn’t make much sense. When you start to connect the pieces, you then begin to see how it all fits together.” - Anonymous 'Episode 9: Killing a Stranger “There is no cure for birth and death save to enjoy the interval.” - George Santayana “I have thought from time to time that the only thing without mystery is happiness, since it justifies itself.” - Jorge Luis Borges '''Episode 10: ''Final Frame “Explaining just what I had hoped the story to say is very difficult. I suppose, I hoped, by setting a particularly brutal ancient rite in the present and in my own village to shock the story's readers with a graphic dramatization of the pointless violence and general inhumanity in their own lives.” - Shirley Jackson “Victory is sweetest when you’ve known defeat.” -Malcolm S. Forbes [[Murder in Small Town X: West Virginia (Season 10)|''Murder in Small Town X: West Virginia]] 'Episode 1: ''Savagery “When beggars die, there are no comets seen; The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes.” - Calpurnia (Julius Caesar, Act II, Scene ii) '''Episode 2: ''Accused “I were better to be eaten to death with rust than to be scoured to nothing with perpetual motion.” - Falstaff (''King Henry, Part II, Act I, Scene ii) 'Episode 3: ''Remorseless “Look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent under it.” - Lady Macbeth (Macbeth, Act I, Scene v) '''Episode 4: ''Unclaimed “When he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so finer That all the world will be in love with night And pay no worship to the garish sun.” - Juliet (''Romeo and Juliet, Act III, Scene ii) 'Episode 5: ''Pageantry “What if this cursed hand Were thicker than itself with brother’s blood, -- Is there not rain enough in the sweet heavens To wash it white as snow?” - Claudius (Hamlet, Act III, Scene iii) '''Episode 6: ''Multitudinous “O! beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-ey’d monster which doth mock The meat it feeds on.” - Iago (''Othello, Act III, Scene iii) 'Episode 7: ''Reliance “O villain, villain, smiling, damned villain! That one may smile, and smile, and be a villain.” - Hamlet (Hamlet, Act I, Scene v) '''Episode 8: ''Dawn “Hickory dickory dock, soon one of you will be behind a lock…and key…and bars…with no window…and bad food…and mean guards…*laughs maniacally* Stare at me all you like. I’ll be back for you shortly.” - Detective (from ''Clue: The Musical) ''Murder in Small Town X: Louisiana 'Episode 1: A Dark Devotion "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." - Dante Alighieri '''Episode 2: ''Betrayal "In war, truth is the first casualty." - Aeschylus 'Episode 3: Keep Me Close' "Years from now, when I'm successful and happy, and he's in prison... I hope I'm not too mature to gloat." - Calvin, ''Calvin and Hobbes 'Episode 4: Unforgotten' "Study the past if you would divine the future." - Confucius 'Episode 5: Deceit' "Demons were like genies or philosophy professors - if you didn't word things exactly right, they delighted in giving you absolutely accurate and completely misleading answers." - Terry Pratchett 'Episode 6: Night Sky' "Come in. Come in my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing." - Ursula, The Little Mermaid 'Episode 7: The Killing Winds' "There are four kinds of Homicide: felonius, excusable, justifiable, and praiseworthy." - Ambrose Bierce 'Episode 8: Requiem' "The doctor is often more to be feared than the disease." - French Proverb "I felt something shift to murder in me. I felt that I was an outlaw, a psychic outlaw, and I liked it." - Norman Mailer "I don't like restaurants because I don't like the idea of someone, a waitress, being responsible for my evening." - Amy Sedaris ''Murder in Small Town X: New Mexico 'Episode 1: The League of Frightened Men' “Look down on me, you will see a fool. Look up at me, you will see your Lord. Look straight at me, you will see yourself.” - Charles Manson 'Episode 2: Not Quite Dead Enough' “I killed people I didn’t think was worth living anyhow. … I think of killing like smoking a cigarette, like another habit.” - Ottis Elwood Toole 'Episode 3: Plot it Yourself' “I robbed them, and I killed them as cold as ice, and I would do it again, and I know I would kill another person because I’ve hated humans for a long time.” - Aileen Wuornos 'Episode 4: The Doorbell Rang' “Besides, I am a criminal. I should be around criminals. I always was drawn that way. Shit, I remember crawling through people’s doggie doors when I was 8 years old to steal their shit. I don’t know why, but I was always like this. Nature trumps nurture.” - Aaron McKinney, The Laramie Project: Ten Years Later 'Episode 5: Too Many Cooks' “We serial killers are your sons, we are your husbands, we are everywhere. And there will be more of your children dead tomorrow.” - Ted Bundy 'Episode 6: Some Buried Caesar' “I should never have been convicted of anything more serious than running a cemetery without a license.” - John Wayne Gacy 'Episode 7: If Death Ever Slept' “One day men will look back and say I gave birth to the twentieth century.” - Jack the Ripper 'Episode 8: The Final Deduction' “I’m not telling you, ‘Never eat a hamburger.’ Just eat the good ones with real beef, you know, like the ones that mom-and-pop diner down the street, … And it’s so good that when you take a bite out of that burger, you just know somewhere in the world a vegan is crying.” - Homer Simpson “A doctor’s reputation is made by the number of eminent men who die under his care.” - George Bernard Shaw “The real judges of your character aren’t your neighbors, your relatives or even the people you play bridge with. The folks who really know you are waiters, waitresses and clerks.” - Katherine Piper “Things are always best seen when they are a trifle mixed-up, a trifle disordered; the chilly administrative neatness of museums and filling cases, of statistics and cemeteries, is an inhuman and antinatural kind of order; it is, in a word, disorder.” - Camilo Jose Cela Murder in Small Town X: Maryland 'Episode 1: Murder Takes the Stage' “Welcome. Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to see a story of murder, greed, corruption, violence, exploitation, adultery, and treachery – all those things we all hold near and dear to our hearts. Thank you.” - Master of Ceremonies, Chicago "It's good to be back. The theater. That event as ancient as man and as mysterious and inspiring as the nature man once sought to imitate or appease in his earliest rituals... rituals we now call - the theater. Not moving pictures, but life. Life distilled to a pure clear ring of truth. Never forget that. It is your heritage." - Ken de la Maize, The Musical Comedy Murders of 1940 'Episode 2: Murdered to Death' "We were talking about real life, Helsa. Though God knows why, since we're here to do a musical comedy." - Marjorie Baverstock, The Musical Comedy Murders of 1940 'Episode 3: The Murder Game' “Actors,” said Granny witheringly. “As if the world weren’t full of enough history without inventing more.” - Wyrd Sisters 'Episode 4: Death by Fatal Murder' “The singers all loathe the sight of one another, the chorus despises the singers, they both hate the orchestra, and everyone fears the conductor; The staff on one prompt side won’t talk to the staff on the opposite prompt side, the dancers are all crazed from hunger in any case…” - Terry Pratchett, Maskerade 'Episode 5: Spider's Web' "Why bother, Edie? Look, it's only theatre. It's only rows of people sitting in the dark facing in the same direction not enjoying themselves, darling. It's just not important." - Patsy Stone, Absolutely Fabulous 'Episode 6: Over My Dead Body' "I do not regret one professional enemy I have made. Any actor who doesn't dare to make an enemy should get out of the business." - Bette Davis 'Episode 7: The Final Twist' “There’s no business like show business.” - Annie Get Your Gun Edina: “We've gotta kill this play! C'mon, how would I normally ensure a flop?” Bubble: “Promote it!” - Absolutely Fabulous 'Episode 8: Cards on the Table' "Ladies and Gentlemen, in this envelope is the key to our destiny, for in it lies the answer to the mystery." - Mr. Boddy, Clue: The Musical “Oh, let’s not be ridiculous. Of course it isn’t one of us. We’re show people.” - Marjorie Baverstock, The Musical Comedy Murders of 1940 Murder in Small Town X: Oregon 'Episode 1: The Nightmare Begins' “The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our own ways – I to die and you to live. Which is the better, only God knows.” - Socrates 'Episode 2: Lurking in the Darkness' “I do not approve of anything that tampers with natural ignorance. Ignorance is like a delicate exotic fruit; touch it and the bloom is gone.” - Lady Bracknell, The Importance of Being Earnest 'Episode 3: Trail of Blood' “He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you.” - Friedrich Nietzsche 'Episode 4: A Secret Sleeping in the Deep Sea' “Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean.” - Maya Angelou 'Episode 5: Hurry Faster' Sterling Archer: “Oh my God! You killed a hooker!” Cyril Figgis: “Call girl! She was a –“ Sterling Archer: “No, Cyril, when they’re dead they’re just hookers!” - Archer 'Episode 6: Off the Edge of Despair' “We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be.” - Kurt Vonnegut 'Episode 7: Who Am I? Cloud: “Are sins…ever forgiven?” Vincent: “I wouldn’t know. I never tried.” Cloud: “Never…tried…Well I’m going to try.” - Final Fantasy VII '''Episode 8: On the Other Side of the Mountain With the memory of their struggle buried deep in their hearts, they will quietly watch over the world. Remember always that the forces of the world must be used as they were intended—that the power of light must never be used for dark, and that the true Crystals reside in your heart. For you are the warrior who crossed time. You are the bringer of light… - Final Fantasy Murder in Small Town X: Iowa 'Episode 1: Unnatural Causes' “In the first place, God made idiots. That was for practice. Then He made school boards.” - Mark Twain 'Episode 2: Devices and Desires' Paul Cotton: “Why Jerri? Why did you write such a hateful word on the wall?” Jerri Blank: “Well I—I meant it to be a parable.” Percy Kittins: “You meant it to be a message conveyed through an allegorical narrative?” Jerri Blank: “No—A pun!” Percy Kittins: “A pun? A play on words? There's only one word. How much play can there be?” Jerri Blank: “All right, all right. Uh, a riddle?” Principal Blackman: “Oh, a riddle! I like riddles! But frankly, I don't get it.” - Strangers with Candy 'Episode 3: Original Sin' Daria: “Why would I hate Kevin? Just because he was destined to go pro and make millions of dollars endorsing his own line of odor-eaters? Because he had his whole life in front of him?” Mr. DeMartino: “Damn him!” Daria:“Because society rewards brain-dead athletes with cash prizes and RV dealerships while the most you can hope for is a car roof that doesn’t leak when it rains?” Mr. DeMartino: “I should have wrapped my hands around his oafish young neck and—Daria, quit changing the subject!” - Daria 'Episode 4: The Black Tower' “I know what kind of things I myself have been irritated by in detective stories. They are often about one or two persons, but they don't describe anything in the society outside.” - Steig Larsson 'Episode 5: A Taste for Death' Chuck: “Angels, I’ve got some bad news. Star quarterback Kevin Thompson has been murdered.” Stacy: “Oh no! But he was so cute.” Quinn:“How come they never kill the ugly people?” Sandi: “Or the people who wear sandals with socks?” - Daria 'Episode 6: A Mind to Murder' “I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their good characters, and my enemies for their intellects. A man cannot be too careful in their choice of his enemies.” - Oscar Wilde 'Episode 7: Shroud for a Nightingale' “Crime is terribly revealing. Try and vary your methods as you will, your tastes, your habits, your attitude of mind, and your soul is revealed by your actions.” - Agatha Christie 'Episode 8: A Certain Justice' “Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged.” - Samuel Johnson Principal Blackman: “Jellineck, we've got a bit of news that just might perk up that hideously scarred skull of yours. The name of the hit-and-run driver is—” Jerri Blank: “I've got something to say. I—” Principal Blackman: “Derek Blank!” Jerri Blank: “Knew it!” - Strangers with Candy ''Murder in Small Town X: Florida 'Episode 1: A Conspiracy of Friends "Hi, I'm Nancy Drew. You must be the Hardy Boys." - Mona Ramsey, Tales of the City "A policeman asking questions is open to the grave of suspicion, but an old lady asking questions is just an old lady asking questions." - Miss Marple, A Murder is Announced '''Episode 2: ''The Forgotten Affairs of Youth "You can be rich in family, or friends, or love; but the only thing that matters is being rich in money." - Jerri Blank, ''Strangers with Candy 'Episode 3: ''Morality for Beautiful Girls "Personal's not the same as important. People just think it is." - Granny Weatherwax, Lords and Ladies '''Episode 4: ''In the Company of Cheerful Ladies “I had such high hopes once. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She said, throwing her head back madly. Laughing wild amid severest woe.” - Woman, Laughing Wild'' 'Episode 5: ''The Full Cupboard of Life “When I am an old woman I shall wear purple. With a red hat which doesn’t go and doesn’t suit me.” - Jenny Joseph, Warning '''Episode 6: ''The Lost Art of Gratitude “When a man gives his opinion, he’s a man. When a woman gives her opinion, she’s a bitch.” - Bette Davis 'Episode 7: The Charming Quirks of Others “If you’re green, you’re growing. If you’re ripe, you’re next to rotten.” - Dr. Jack Hughston “Praise the ripe field, not the green corn.” - Irish proverb '''Episode 8: ''The Careful Use of Complements “Either way you choose, you cannot win.” - The Phantom, ''Phantom of the Opera “Questions don’t have to make sense, Vincent,” said Miss Susan, “but answers do.” - Terry Pratchett, The Thief of Time '' 'All Episodes' For the first time in Murder in Small Town X history, every episode contained one stanza of a poem. After every episode aired, the poem could be read in completion. The poem was Lewis Carroll's "You Are Old, Father William" which originally appeared in the 1865 book ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. You Are Old, Father William "You are old, Father William," the young man said, "And your hair has become very white; And yet you incessantly stand on your head— Do you think, at your age, it is right?" "In my youth," Father William replied to his son, "I feared it might injure the brain; But now that I'm perfectly sure I have none, Why, I do it again and again." "You are old," said the youth, "As I mentioned before, And have grown most uncommonly fat; Yet you turned a back-somersault in at the door— Pray, what is the reason of that?" "In my youth," said the sage, as he shook his grey locks, "I kept all my limbs very supple By the use of this ointment—one shilling the box— Allow me to sell you a couple?" "You are old," said the youth, "And your jaws are too weak For anything tougher than suet; Yet you finished the goose, with the bones and the beak— Pray, how did you manage to do it?" "In my youth," said his father, "I took to the law, And argued each case with my wife; And the muscular strength which it gave to my jaw, Has lasted the rest of my life." "You are old," said the youth, "one would hardly suppose That your eye was as steady as ever; Yet you balanced an eel on the end of your nose— What made you so awfully clever?" "I have answered three questions, and that is enough," Said his father; "don't give yourself airs! Do you think I can listen all day to such stuff? Be off, or I'll kick you down stairs!" Murder in Small Town X: Wisconsin Episode 1: ''Drop Dead'' Hey there Little Red Riding Hood You sure are looking good You’re everything a big bad wolf could want - Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs, "Lil' Red Riding Hood" Episode 2: ''Rust on the Razor'' "Nobody realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely trying to be normal." - Albert Camus Episode 3: ''Schooled in Murder'' 'Tell me,' said Magrat, 'you said your mummy knows about the big bad wolf in the woods, didn't you?' 'That's right.' 'But nonetheless ''she sent you out by yourself to take those goodies to your granny?' - ''Witches Abroad Episode 4: ''Sorry Now?'' “Lust’s passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes.” - Marquis de Sade Episode 5: ''Dead Egotistical Morons'' Am I here or am I there, Or am I playing on the stairs? Am I in my room with my toys? I am the disappearing boy. - Green Day, "Disappearing Boy" Episode 6: ''The Truth Can Get You Killed'' “The extreme always seems to make an impression.” - Jason “J.D.” Dean, Heathers Episode 7: ''Another Dead Teenager'' “I’ve got a plan so cunning, you could put a tail on it and call it a weasel!” - Edmund Blackadder, Blackadder the Third “Why mess about with a cunning plan when a simple one will do?” - Nobby Nobbs, Thud! Episode 8: ''Everyone's Dead But Us'' “All our knowledge has its origins in our perceptions.” - Leonardo da Vinci “Isn’t it nice to know a lot? And a little bit not.” - Little Red Riding Hood, Into the Woods